Conan en otro Mundo
by KENSHI-DANI-SAMA
Summary: El famoso detective encogido,cae en un vórtice extraño y aterriza en un mundo de piratas, que harán los mugiwara para ayudar a su pequeño amigo, podrá volver con Ran que sucederá. ShinichixRan ZoroxNami por favor pasen y vean, es mi primer fic.
1. Conan en otro mundo

**Notas del Autor: No sean crueles con este escritor aficionado, este es el primer fic que escribo, espero comentarios, buen provecho.**

**Disclaimer: Ni One Piece ni Detective Conan me pertenecen pertenecen a Eiichirō Oda y Gosho Aoyama respectivamente**

Capitulo 1. Conan en otro mundo.

Sabía que era una mala idea acercarse a ese vórtice, y mucho menos con Kaito Kid, el muy idiota tenía que empujarlo, fue una suerte que llevara en su mochila todas sus cosas incluyendo la patineta de motor solar, y sus zapatos de fuerza, pero porque tenía que caer al mar, es una fortuna que el profesor Agase hubiera puesto una cubierta que repelía el agua en todos sus objetos, sino se abrían arruinado.

Ahora la cuestión era otra, en donde se encontraba estaba empapado en mar abierto, no se veía nada en ninguna dirección, demonios que iba a hacer ahora, su única esperanza era que apareciera un barco.

Que era eso que se veía en el horizonte, utilizando la ampliación de sus gafas lo vio si, si era, era la vela de un barco, empezó a gritar, llamando la atención de los tripulantes, pero en cuanto se acerco más vio que tenía una calavera dibujada en la vela, y una bandera negra en el mástil.

-no puede ser, son piratas!-se dijo a sí mismo el detective

En el Thousand Sunny

-SAANJIIII! TENGO HAMBREEEEEE!-Grito el desesperante capitán de los mugiwara

-comerás cuando todos vayamos a comer

-pero tengo hambre

era una mañana completamente normal y tranquila en el barco de la tripulación mugiwara o los más normal que se podía pedir, Luffy pedía comida a gritos, y Sanji lo regañaba, Franky y Usopp estaban trabajando en un rincón trabajando en algún invento que involucraba cola, Brook estaba tocando una canción mientras se reía de las tonterías del capitán, Robin estaba sentada leyendo uno de los tantos libros que habían comprado en la isla anterior, chopper se encontraba adentro estudiando y organizando su consultorio.

Zoro y Nami se encontraban cada uno lo que acostumbraban hacer, el Espadachín como si fuera raro estaba entrenando, con sus enormes pesas sin su camiseta, y sudando, la Navegante se encontraba enfrascada en unos Mapas, cuando decidió relajarse, y mirar por la ventana a sus Nakamas solo detuvo su mirada en el fornido Espadachín, y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Salió y fue a observar el mar cuando se acerco a la barandilla, le pareció escuchar un grito, cayó a todos los demás y escucho con atención, esta vez estaba segura se trataba de alguien pidiendo ayuda parecía la voz, de un niño.

**Que les parecio esta cortico pero es solo el primero**

**dejen sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, lo que quieran **

**Adios**

**Dani-Sama**


	2. No puedo creerlo ¡Son piratas!

**Notas del Autor: aqui esta el segundo capitulo, recuerden que hasta ahora empiezo sean comprensivos, y que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece y Detective Conan no me pertenecen son de Eiichiro Oda y Gosho Aoyama respectivamente**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2. No puedo creerlo ¡Son piratas!<p>

-Franky suelta el Mini-Merry, Sanji detén el barco, y Zoro acompáñame

-Si Nami-swaaannn

-de acuerdo Nee-Chan

-bien

Una vez que el mini merry estuvo en el agua y el barco detenido Franky, Nami y Zoro fueron a por el dueño de esa voz, mientras los demás observaban desde la barandilla.

* * *

><p>Maldita sea porque tenia que ser el primer barco que pasara un barco pirata, siempre había oído que los piratas eran crueles, y asesinaban a cualquiera, llevara o no un tesoro, pero lo que le parecía mas extraño era que el barco no parecía un galeón, ni ninguna otra clase de barco pirata, y la cabeza del barco era un girasol, que cosa mas extraña puede que en ese momento todo lo que pensaba el detective se viniera abajo.<p>

El barco pequeño barco se estaba acercando cada vez, venían tres personas, que impresionaron bastante al detective, uno de ellos tenia cara de malhumorado, y un cabello de color…verde, que color mas extraño, una era una chica, era bastante alta, y tenia el pelo…naranja, el ultimo era el mas extraño era el mas grande era descomunal, tenia las espaldas muy anchas y mascas en los brazos y el cabello era… Azul, en ese momento el detective se desmayo.

* * *

><p>-Zoro tírate al agua el niño se hundió<p>

-Tírate tu, yo no me pienso mojar

-Claro que no

-Entonces porque no Franky

-El esta maniobrando el bote- y acto seguido lo empujo

-Pude tirarme por mi cuenta

-Apresúrate tonto

-Mff- refunfuño para luego hundir la cabeza

Pasaron varios minutos y solo se veían salir pequeñas burbujas a la superficie, no había señales ni de Zoro ni del Pequeño, cuando de repente salió la cabeza del espadachín del agua tomando grandes cantidades de aire, con el niño en un brazo y una mochila que parecía pertenecer a él en el otro, le ayudaron(o más bien Franky le ayudo) a subir al bote, se apresuraron a volver al barco, allí le dieron una toalla a un refunfuñante Zoro, y le ponían otra al niño, Chopper se acerco con todo su equipamiento médico, y cuando llego junto a el:

-Aaayyy! esta helado, llamen a un médico, un médico, o si esperen soy yo.

Se acerco a revisarlo y se dio cuenta de que lo único de lo que debían preocuparse era del frio, y lo mojadas que estaban sus ropas, lo llevaron a la enfermería y lo dejaron recostado en la cama, con sus gafas, su reloj y una extraña placa que decía "Detective Boys", en la mesita, después todos salieron hacia la cocina, a discutir que harían ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola espero les haya gustado dejer sus mensajes para saber si les gusto s<strong>**i no**

**Adios **

**DANI-SAMA**


	3. Ese enano no se puede quedar!

**Disclaimer: Ni One Piece ni Detective Conan me pertenecen pertenecen a Eiichirō Oda y Gosho Aoyama respectivamente**

Capitulo 3. Ese enano no se puede quedar!

* * *

><p>-¡QUE DEMONIOS VAMOS A HACER AHORA!-dijo en un tono de voz bastante alto el espadachín de los mugiwara<p>

-No tienes que gitar Zoro-replicaba el tirador antes de ser silenciado por una mirada del espadachín.

-La verdad, yo tampoco tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer- dijo Franky.

-Pues fácil!-grito el capitán-Sera nuestro nakama.

-Es que eres idiota o que no podemos decirle que sea nuestro nakama, primero porque esta inconsciente, y segundo, en que estas pensando Luffy es un niño, estas con peores ideas que el marimo.

-Que estás diciendo Ero-cook?

-Lo que oíste cabeza de alga.

-Ya basta los dos!- sentencio Nami- no es momento de eso, Chopper como se encuentra?

-Ya está bastante mejor se encuentra durmiendo en este momento-contesto el pequeño doctor.

-Bueno lo que yo creo es: que debería quedarse hasta que esté completamente bien y pueda ir a su casa, no lo creen?

-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI NAMI-SWAAAANNNNN-exclamo Sanji

-Mff-bufo Zoro pero podía traducirse como "de acuerdo si así lo quieren".

-Me parece una idea SUPERRRRRR-dijo Franky con su usual exclamación

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Navegante-san.

-Decidido se queda nuestro nuevo nakama.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la enfermería el muchacho comenzaba a abrir los ojos:<p>

_Diablos que ha sucedido, juraría que estaba en el mar, seguramente fue solo una pesadilla, me levantare e iré a despertar a Ran, y luego iré a la casa del profesor, para saber si él y Haibara tienen algún avance en el antídoto._

_Oye espera un momento, no recordaba que el techo del cuarto que comparto con el tío Kogoro fuera de madera, ni tampoco las paredes, oye oye esta no es mi cama, ni tampoco está el poster de Yoko Okino._

Conan se levanto de la cama sin darse cuenta de que no tenia ninguno de sus artilugios, ni siquiera sus zapatos, salió corriendo hacia la puerta del camarote, y después de mirar que no se encontrara nadie en el corredor fue hacia donde estaba la puerta, fue caminando con cuidado esperando no hacer ruido, y buscando la forma de salir de allí, se detuvo junto a una puerta de la que oír voces, siguió caminando por la cubierta, lo sobresalto el ruido de todas las voces que había escuchado en esa habitación enmudeciendo apenas lo vieron.

_Recorcholis, ya se dieron cuenta de que estoy aquí, y si son piratas vaya a saber que me van a hacer, pero lucen muy extraños no se parecen a ningún otro pirata conocido._

-Valla has despertado- le dijo un pequeño _Reno no, no era posible_

-aléjate- le dijo levantando su muñeca dispuesto a lanzarle un dardo anestésico pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía su reloj, ni sus gafas, ni siquiera sus zapatos!, estaba desarmado.

-Si buscas todas tus cosas quedaron todas en la enfermería, incluidas tu chaqueta y tu mochila- dé dijo un chico que tenía el cabello verde y _glup _tres espadas en la cintura.

-Que quieren de mi- dijo alejándose de ellos paso a paso

-Nada solo te encontramos flotando en el mar- le dijo una chica que le hablaba extrañamente con el mismo tono de comprensión que usaba Ran con el, tenia el cabello de color naranja- no va a pasar nada solo te encontramos flotando en el agua y te sacamos, deberías estar dándonos las gracias.

-De veras?, u-ustedes me s-salvaron?

-Por supuesto, haberte dejado allí me habría partido el corazón, ah pero claro yo soy un esqueleto, no tengo corazón, Yohohohohoho.

Conan solo pudo sonreír ligeramente ante aquel comentario, porque le recordaba los patéticos acertijos de Agase.

-Disculpen podría ir por mis cosas-

-He! A si están en la enfermería la puerta de la derecha-

-Gracias

_Diablos se parece demasiado a Ran, debo tener mas cuidado, o podría armar un buen embrollo si llegara a escapárseme algo, pero hay algo que me molesta, porque me salvaron? Se supone que son piratas desalmados, porque...dijo puerta a la derecha no, si creo que es esta._

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien que les parecio lo que llevo, les prometo que la historia tomara un giro interesante, pero solo si me dejan reviews<strong>

**Por favor! se los ruego! estoy de rodillas frente a la computadora rogando!**

_**(Se arodilla frente a la computadora rogando desconsoladamente)**_

**pero por favor comentenme que les parecio que le puedo agregar, que le puedo quitar, a que personajes les gustaría ver, si les parece que deberia meter otras parejas, o talvez si quieren que aparescan personajes de otras serias pero por favor diganme.**

**y si piensan que me estoy llendo por las ramas, les dire que tienen razon, jeje espero que sigan leyendo y gracias**

**DANI-SAMA**


End file.
